jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/Nigdy Więcej!/@comment-25827699-20150307223118
Tu będzie zagadka i informacja :/ czytajcie do końca ' ''Nadal jesteśmy u tego pana, i nadal przeskakujemy kilka dni To już dzisiaj. Dzisiaj znów spotkam się z Melody. Tęsknię za nią. Za jej pięknymi błękitnymi oczami. Za jej słodkim uśmiechem, i tym cudownym głosem. Mieć kogoś takiego przy sobie to napeawdę wielkie szczęście. Powiem jej całą prawdę. Niby jesteśmy ze sobą tak długo a jednak ona nie wie o mnie wszystkiego. Dziś jej urodziny i rocznica. Piąta rocznica jej zniknięcia. Zawsze dziwiło mnie to że jej rodzice nigdy nie pozwolili urządzić jej pogrzebu sądzili że jeszcze się odnajdzie. Nie tylko oni ja też...- w kajucie zrobiło się zimno Znów ona?!? -Agres- Witaj -Cz- Hej. Co tym razem? -Agres- Mówię ci jedno. I powiem to w moim stylu a nie oficjalnie. Spiepszysz to spotkanie a ja, ona jak i Thor zniszczymy ci życie. Rozumiesz?- Emm... ludzie ratujcie wściekła bogini chce mnie zabić?!? -Cz- Jaka ona? Czekaj... -Agres- Nie będę czekać na nic! ZROZUM GOŚCIU MASZ BYĆ DLA NIEJ MIŁY NIEWAŻNE CO CI POWIE. NIEWAŻNE JAK BARDZO CIĘ TO ZABOLI NASZ BYĆ MIŁY!- oj nieźle się wkurzyła -Cz- Okey? Ale mogę wiedzieć kim jest ta ona? -Agres- To A...- do kajuty wbiegł Aswald Agres momentalnie rozpłyneła się w powietrzu -Aswald- Wodzu dopłyneliśmy do smoczej wyspy! - krzyknął -Cz- To wspaniale! Już wychodzę. Zwołaj ludzi i kiedy już zejdę z łodzi płyncie prosto na Berk. -Aswald- Dobrze Wodzu. Niech Wódz na siebię uważa- wyszedł z mojej kajuty. Narzuciłem na siebie strój do latania. Zamknołem drzwi i wyszedłem na górny pokład. Pożegnałem się z ludźmi. Teraz tylko go znaleść. To nie będzie trudne 4 godziny później No okey myliłem się jednak to jest trudne ale... głupi ja! -Cz- Szczerbatek! Śniadanie!- momentalnie przdemną pojawił się czarny jak noc smok- Cześć Mordko!- pogłaskałem go po łbie, on jednak wolał mnie wylizać- no i popatrz co zrobiłeś, przecież to się niespiera!- no i mój smoczek się na mnie fochnął- Oj Mordko! Nie bądź zły. Wracamy do domu. A wiesz kto tam będzie? Hmm...- potrząsnął głową na znak że nie wie- hmm.... a komu to pan kwiatki dawał? Wichurka tam będzie.- mój smok zaczął skakać z radości.- To jak lecimy?- nie czekając na odpowiedź wsiadłem do siodła i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Tak mi tego brakowało. Jakiś czas później -Cz- I jeszcze beczkę! Oooo tak! Uchuuuu!!! Dawno się tak nie bawiłem!- krzyczałem najgłosniej jak umiałem- Co ty na to żebym sobie sam polatał?- Mordka niechętnie mi pozwolił, zwolnił lotu tym samym pozwalając mi stanąć na jego grzbiecie. 3....2....1....0! Skoczyłem- Ooo tak!!!- ustabilizowałem się w powietrzu i rozłożyłem "Skrzydła" Szczerbo strzelił plazmą- Ej nie plazmuj mi tu bo jeszcze mnie podpalisz!- zażartowałem- Dobra Mordko! Koniec zabawy musimy wracać do wioski- Wsiadłem na mojego przyjaciela i polecieliśmy w stronę Berk. Jesteśmy już na miejscu nigdzie jej nie widzę wokół mnie zebrała się masa ludzi. Wszyscy mnie witają. Widzę tu nawet parę osób z Conwali. Kto stęsknił się za Astrid? Nie poprostu nie mogę. Gdy tylko usłyszałam pierwsze krzyki "Wódz wrócił" wskoczyłam na Wichurę i ukryłyśmy się w chmurach. Nie że niechcę go zobaczyć. Poprostu boję się naszego spotkania. Boję się? Czy kiedy dowie się prawdy nie zostwi mnie? Jeśli będę się tak chować to się nie dowiem. -As- Wichura leć na Krucze Urwisko!- krzyknełam do Smoczycy, jak na zawołanie zaczela pikować w dół po czym wyrównała lotu. I powoli leciałyśmy na Krucze Urwisko. Czkawuś... taś taś Czkawuś! Kiedy szukałem wzrokiem w zebranym tłumie Melody coś przykuło moją uwagę. Na niebie przesuwał się złoty punkcik.To ona! Szybko wskoczyłem na Szczerba. -Pyskacz- A ty gdzie się wybierasz? -Cz- Muszę coś załatwić- wzbiliśmy się w powietrze, kazałem Mordce lecieć w stronę tego punkcika, który zmierzał na Krucze Urwisko, mam inny plan- Szczerbo na Krucze Urwisko tylko Expresem proszę! Zrobimy im niespodziankę!- Smok bardziej się ucieszył i przyśpieszył lotu. Haha... znów As Leciałyśmy wolno. Zatopiłam się w myślach. Nawet niespostrzegłam kiedyByłyśmy już na miejscu. Wszystko na swoim miejscu. Piękny wielki staw a w nim różnego gatunku ryby od Uklejek po Pstrągi. Wysokie rozłożyste drzewa strywające w swoim wnętrzu wielką siłę i piękno. Cudownie pachnące kwiaty dające każdemu wdechowi zachwyt, a każdemu wydechowi żal że traci tak piękny zapach. Nasza jaskinia wciąż tam jest. Pamiętam jak wprowadził mnie tu 5 lat temu. Dokładnie pięć lat temu tego samego dnia w moje urodziny. Dziś obchodzę 20 urodziny. Według tradycji za conajmniej 4 lata mam wyjśc za mąż. Czy tego chcę? Nie jestem pewna. Chcę aby moim mężem był Dragon... Czkawka. Ale jak zareaguje na wieść że ja to nie ja. Że Melody to tak naprawdę Astrid. Czczkkaweł ''Słodko wygląda gdy stoi taka zamyślona. Jednak muszę to przerwać. '' Podeszłem do niej powoli. Delikatnie ujołem ją w tali. Pocałowałem w szyję. Szepnołem do ucha "Hej". A ona? Ona nic stoi jak słup wbity w beton. Obrócila się do mnie. -Cz- Pani śpiąca królewna się obudziła? -Melody- Dragon? Blagam nie rób tak nigdy więcej.- w jej oczach nazbierały się łzy -Cz- Ale czego mam nie robić?-nie rozumiem o co chodzi -Melody- Nie podchodź tak z nienacka. Gdyby nie to że zauważyłam Szczerba pewnie byś oberwał-om nie wiedziałem -Cz- Naprawdę? A co mi zrobisz jeśli zrobię tak?- pochyliłem się i delikatnie ją pocałowałem. Za co dostałem... w ramię??!- a to za co? -Melody-A to tak dla zabawy.- zaśmiała się- A naserio mój panie to dostanie pan to- rzuciła mi się na szyję i zaczeła całować, po chwili nie wiem jak wyszło na to że oplotła mnie swoimi nogami. Jedną z swoich dłoni wplotła w moje włosy. Było by wszystko odealnie gdyby nie zazdrosne smoczki. Wichura i Szczerbo wepchneli nas do stawu. Jesteśmy cali mokrzy. Pomoglem wyjśc Mel z wody usiedliśmy na brzegu, wpatrując się w taflę wody. Mel wtuliła się we mnie a ja objołem ją reką.(xd) Po dłuszej chwili Mel przemówiła( xd) -Melody- Dragon mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. -Cz- Tak więc słucham... -Melody-Bo... ja... '''Na dzis tyle. Myślę że za moją nieobecnośc takiej dlugości next wystarczy. Niestety mam przykrą wiadomośc. Kiedy wy czekaliście na "to cuś" Szczerbatka odbyła poważną rozmowę rodzinną. Niestety jeśli nie poprawię ocen może się to skończyć źle. Niesty muszę ograniczyc pisanie z 100% do co najwyżej 50%. Niesty tak to jest. Jeszcze do Kwietnia pocierpię. Napisze ten test najlepiej jak będę umiala i rodzice się odczepią. Jutro jadę do Galeri na zakupy. Będę kupować "Kreację" na ten test. Życzcie mi szczęścia!